<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tonight, at the Movies by scofflaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591030">Tonight, at the Movies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scofflaw/pseuds/scofflaw'>scofflaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, High School, Rendering Is a Bitch, Some Humor, Students, Students Heavily Reliant on Caffeine, Study Buddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scofflaw/pseuds/scofflaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After recently coming back from a leave of absence due to a bboy accident, Jaebeom meets his best friend/dorm mate's new study buddy. A girl that everyone he knows apparently adores, down to his beloved cat, Nora. The traitor. He's positive though that this girl just screams bad news for his strait-laced best friend and it's up to him to stop whatever's developing between the two before Jinyoung gets caught up in another heartbreak. </p><p> </p><p>*OR in Bambam's words, Jaebeom hyeong must have hit his head harder than we thought.</p><p>**OR in which Jaebeom tries to cockblock Jinyoung's new study buddy but ends up catching feelings for her instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GOT7 Ensemble/GOT7 Ensemble, Im Jaebum | JB/Original Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung/Original Character(s), Park Jinyoung/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet me in Montauk.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI! I'm a new 아가새 and this plot suddenly popped into my head and won't leave me alone until I put it down on paper. I still have an ongoing fic for a whole different fandom that I really should continue but until I get over this writer's block for that story, I'll post whatever this is and see where it goes.</p><p>I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think :D </p><p>PS. Chapter titles will be from films I've seen/heard Jaebeom mention at some point or other.</p><p>PPS. I don't have a beta so this may have a lot of grammatical/spelling errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">          </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“The subscriber cannot be reached. Please try your call again later.” The mechanical female voice repeated back to Jaebeom for the umpteenth time, much to his irritation. He pulled back his phone and checked if he was calling the right person. True enough, the name, “<span class="s1">박</span> <span class="s1">진영</span>” flashed in front of his screen along with Jinyoung’s number and the time stamp from his failed call. With a deep intake of breath - to control his annoyance, mostly - Jaebeom pocketed his phone and marched inside his best friend’s university campus, not noticing the university girls staring starry eyed at his all black ensemble and grey mullet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The female security standing sentry in front of the building eyed Jaebeom up and down before instructing him to log in as a guest in the computer before handing him a print out of his temporary ID. “Please have it on you at all times while you’re inside campus.” She instructed with a sniff before scanning the code on his temporary ID to let him inside. With a slight bow to her, Jaebeom stepped inside and immediately pocketed the ID as soon as he was out of her sight. He eyed the various corridors lined with students and staff as he tried to gauge where Jinyoung could possibly be. Catching the curious eyes of some of the students, Jaebeom gave them an awkward nod which prompted some girls to gush behind his back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Omo! Did you see that guy?! I bet he’s from the art department! I knew I should’ve chosen Painting as an elective.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you joking? You can’t even draw a stick figure properly.” Her friend scolded her laughingly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With a slight grimace and an annoyed huff, Jaebeom finally settled on walking down the corridor to his left, ignoring the attention he was drawing to himself. <em>Worse comes to worst, I’ll just ask someone randomly if they know Jinyoung-ah</em>. He thought to himself wryly while shouldering his bag in a better position.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When there was still no sight of his best friend to be seen - <em>What did I expect really?</em> - Jaebeom was just about to muster his courage to approach a guy trying to buy cider from the vending machine when he heard someone calling after him. “Jaebeom hyeong! You’re here!!!” Once he turned away from the guy at the vending machine, Jaebeom caught sight of their dorm’s maknae, Kim Yugyeom, running towards him in what can only be described as a flowing white shirt, tight fitted silk pants, and shiny black dress shoes with a handful of female students trailing after his lanky form. “Hyeong! What are you doing here?” Yugyeom asked him excitedly while grabbing and shaking his arm enthusiastically. “Jinyoung left something at our place...” Jaebeom started slowly while eyeing the girls standing a few feet away from him and Yugyeom who were whispering among themselves while watching the two of them with keen interest. “- he said he needed it for a presentation?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh. You saw him already?” Yugyeom asked, obviously unbothered by a portion of the female population standing a few feet away from him. Jaebeom finally dragged his eyes away from the gossiping girls and replied with a slight shake of his head in the negative to Yugyeom. “I tried calling him but this brat must have his phone off or drained his battery.” At this, Yugyeom furrowed his eyebrows and pulled out his phone to check the time. “But it’s his break right now...? And Jinyoung hyeong has his phone on him all the time what with him being active in so many orgs.” Instead of replying, Jaebeom pulled out his own phone and redialled Jinyoung’s number while giving Yugyeom a deadpan stare. Immediately the familiar mechanical female voice repeated the same message it told him minutes ago to Yugyeomwho was smiling at him awkwardly. “Heh. I can help you find him if you want!” Jaebeom stared at Yugyeom’s eager face then glanced behind him to the girls still watching behind them before shrugging and slinging an arm around the maknae’s neck, dragging Yugyeom’s tall frame to his level. “So where to?” Jaebeom asked the younger man as they started walking to where he was initially headed. “Well, if it’s hyeong’s break, it’s either he’s in the student council office or the library. But I’m putting my money on the library cause you said he has a presentation today. He said he can’t work anywhere else.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yah.” Jaebeom intoned to Yugyeom in a warning tone, tightening his hold on the younger man’s neck. “What’d I tell you about betting?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I meant in a hypothetical manner!” Yugyeom whined which caused a ruckus of complaints among the girls trailing after them. Jaebeom reluctantly let go of Yugyeom’s neck and side eyed their dorm’s maknae curiously. “What’s with your get up?” He muttered under his breath while pushing back his long hair away from his face. “Not to mention the groupies behind us?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Yugyeom smiled sheepishly at his hyeong, red blooming his cheeks. “Oh this? Just you know, a costume. We had the preliminary exams for interpretative dance today. Bam did this you know?” Jaebeom looked askance at the white flowing shirt and fitted silk pants, then decided against voicing out any comments regarding their favorite Thai’s sartorial choices. “And the girls?” He followed up instead with a slight smirk at the blushing freshman. “Don’t know what you’re talking about hyeong.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Really? Should I ask them then?” The older of the two replied teasingly, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the girls behind them. “They might be lost too.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Aish. Hyeong!!!” Yugyeom whined with a pout. Jaebeom merely grinned, and ruffled good naturedly Yugyeom’s wavy brown hair. Yugyeom moved away from Jaebeom with a mock glare and tried in vain to fix his mussed hair. Jaebeom watched on in amusement and just dragged Yugyeom to continue walking when his fussing wouldn’t let up. Once they got inside the library, Yugyeom started peering around the nooks and crannies of the building while muttering under his breath that Jinyoung usually stakes a claim at the most nondescript areas of the library to be away from the noise of student stragglers procrastinating at the last minute. Out of nowhere he cried, “There!” while pointing excitedly at a figure lying down at a makeshift bed made out of three chairs pulled side by side together. The emerald green hoodie peeking out of the edge of the table was similar to Jinyoung’s favorite hoodie and as Jaebeom took a closer look, he confirmed that it <em>was</em> Jinyoung dozing off in the middle of the day. “Aish. This brat.” He grumbled as he pulled away the arm draped across Jinyoung’s eyes to block out the library’s lighting. “You made me go all the way here for your laptop’s charger, the least you could do is pick up your phone...” His annoyed rant petered out to a mumble as brown bleary eyes peered up at him. Brown eyes that extended to a sleepy but still pretty girl’s face. She blinked up owlishly at Jaebeom’s face who was peering down at her in muted shock then towards Yugyeom who looked on at her in pleasant surprise. She pulled herself into an upright position, making Jaebeom drop the wrist he was holding onto lightly, before letting out a huge yawn as she stretched her arms towards the ceiling. Without preamble, Yugyeom pushed Jaebeom aside and crowded against the girl, wrapping his arms around her left arm as he eagerly greeted her. “Noona! Why didn’t you tell me you got out of hibernation already?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hi Yugyeom.” She greeted at him with a slight smile while trying to blearily look down at the boy cuddling her side. “Hello, I don’t think I’ve met you. Or ordered you to come here and bring my laptop’s charger.” At this Jaebeom opened his mouth to try to explain the miscommunication but by then her attention was dragged towards the girls lingering behind the shelves who still followed after Yugyeom. “Oh, your baby birds are here too Gyeom-ah?” She mumbled to Yugyeom quietly. “Hello!” To Jaebeom’s slight amusement - though still feeling embarrassed at the turn of events - some of the girls waved a hello back at her while some glared fiercely at the way Yugyeom hugged her arm closely. Unfazed at the conflicting reactions directed her way, the girl brought a hand up and basically petted Yugyeom whose attention was now drawn to a bag placed on the table, fishing out god knows what. “Where’s Jinyoung hyeong?” Yugyeom finally asked, while munching on what looks to be the girl’s stash of gummy bears. The girl stopped petting Yugyeom’s head and immediately glanced up at the awkward looking Jaebeom still standing by her table. “Oh.” She uttered in sudden comprehension. “You were talking to Jinyoung and not me.” At this she waved an arm showing the emerald green hoodie owned by Jaebeom’s bestfriend. “Uh, yeah.” Jaebeom supplied awkwardly, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand to mask the redness of his cheeks. “I don’t know where he went off to. I was helping him out with his presentation and he lent me his hoodie (at this, a considerable portion of their unsolicited audience gasped scandalously) but then I felt sleepy. I told him I’ll just take a quick nap but it looks like he went somewhere for a bit. I’m sure he’ll be back!” She told Jaebeom brightly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Who’ll be back?” A deep voice questioned out of nowhere making everyone in the vicinity jump in their place, or in Yugyeom’s case, choke on a handful of Haribo gummy bears. “Aish.” Jinyoung sauntered from out of nowhere, the sleeves of his Oxford shirt rolled up to his elbows while carrying what looked to be two steaming cups of coffee. “Oh you’re god send.” Groaned the girl happily, making grabby hands at the coffee Jinyoung brought with him. Without batting an eyelash, Jinyoung skillfully and efficiently settled down two cups of coffee in front of the girl; warned her about scalding her tongue; helped Yugyeom with his coughing fit; greeted Jaebeom; and stared down at the group of girls loitering around to stalk Yugyeom and Jaebeom. “Didn’t I tell you to quit snooping on other people’s belongings?” Jinyoung continued as soon as he was sure that the rest of the girls have finally cleared out in fear of his wrath.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But it’s noona!” Yugyeom reasoned out petulantly, tightening his hold on the girl’s arm despite Jinyoung and Jaebeom’s combined warning for him to be careful as she was holding a hot beverage. “She doesn’t mind. Do you noona?” The girl in question glanced up at Yugyeom over the rim of her coffee cup and gave a slight nod. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the both of them as he sat at the chair across from the girl. He took a glance at Jaebeom who was still standing next to the table, looking every bit exasperated at their youngest’s antics. “Do you have it hyeong?” He finally asked to draw the eldest’s attention back to the reason he went to their university in the first place.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At this reminder, Jaebeom’s ire at being asked to go to their university as well as Jinyoung being out of service for the past hour, returned with a vengeance. “Yah, do you know how much of a hassle it was to look for this in all that mess back at home?” He started, fishing out Jinyoung’s laptop charger in his bag to hand over to his friend. However, he pulled the charger back before Jinyoung’s outstretched hand could touch it and continued ranting, using the charger to emphasize his point. “It was under all your trash you so fondly call your stuff.” Jaebeom huffed out in annoyance, the charger now flinging in Yugyeom’s direction while Jinyoung looked on in amusement. “While I’m at it. Just throw out your phone if you’re not going to use it. What’s the point of having one when people can’t even reach you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My phone?” Came the puzzled response from Jinyoung. “Yeah, your phone. I’ve been calling you several times now and it always says your number can’t be reached.” At this, Jinyoung started patting down his pockets with a furrow of his thick eyebrows in puzzlement. “That can’t be right. I just had it charged this morning. It couldn’t have drained already, could it?” He mumbled to himself, now moving on to his bag to search for his phone. “Maybe you lost it or left it somewhere?” The look of disbelief that both Jaebeom and Jinyoung shot at Yugyeom made the younger man shrink in his seat after his comment, raising both of his hands in a tiny surrender. “Although,” Jaebeom started hesitantly, with a tilt of his head in consideration. “I know it’s out of character but -“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yah, hyeong. You know me better than that. Do you really think I’d lose something like -“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh.” The girl suddenly piped up, cutting off Jinyoung’s remark. “This isn’t mine. Is this yours?” And right at her fingertips was Jinyoung’s phone to the astonishment of the three guys. “Couldn’t you have said earlier it was with you all along?” Jinyoung snatched the phone from her with a frown and checked to see if his battery was indeed drained. True enough, his phone won’t turn on and remained dead no matter how many times he pressed its power button. “To be fair, I didn’t know it was on me.” She pointed out primly while Jinyoung grabbed his bag to pull out his phone’s charger. “I only noticed it now when I put my hand inside your hoodie’s pocket. And you’re forgetting, I’m not a functioning human being right now because I’m only running on 30 minutes of sleep and insane amounts of caffeine to help you edit your report.” Jinyoung merely rolled his eyes at her and drew out his powerbank to charge his drained phone once more. “What? Am I <em>lying</em>?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Never mind. Hyeong could you just give me - <em>why</em> are you still standing up?“ Jaebeom flushed slightly at the bewildered look thrown at him by Jinyoung as well as the curious looks he got from the other two occupants of the table. “Yah, I didn’t really expect to stay this long here. I was just going to hand this over to you then get back home.” He finally tossed the laptop charger to Jinyoung who mumbled his thanks distractedly while resuming his report once his laptop booted up. After a few beats of silence, the girl next to Yugyeom addressed Jaebeom with a sleepy smile. “He’s due to present next period so nothing short of an apocalypse can move him right now. I’m Y/N by the way. I don’t think these two idiots will do the honors of introducing us.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Uh, Jaebeom.” Jaebeom replied with a stilted nod. “I know.” She added with an impish smile before draining what’s left of her coffee and announcing with a flourish, “Right. Since I’m done here, I’m going back to my hibernation. It was nice meeting you.” Y/N directed to Jaebeom followed by a reminder to Yugyeom who was now returning her things back to her bag. “Text me how your exams went, I wanna know about it. Also, tell Bammie the silk get up was a bit too much.” Once she finally found her footing from the makeshift bed she put together, she shouldered her bag with a large yawn and patted Yugyeom’s shoulder in farewell. “Noona, do you want me to come with you to the bus stop?” The lanky freshman offered in slight concern as he and Jaebeom watched her make her way around the table to come up next to where Jinyoung was seated. “It’s fine. It’s not that far from here anyway.” Y/N assured him with a flippant wave of her hand before placing it on top of Jinyoung’s bent head, ruffling his dark brown locks fondly, messing up the usually neat two block cut of the preoccupied CommArts student into a tousled mess. “See you guys.” She said in parting over Jinyoung’s head before turning away to disappear behind the library’s shelves to head towards the exit. Once she was out of sight, Jaebeom and Yugyeom startled from their respective positions when Jinyoung suddenly shut down his laptop and addressed Jaebeom. “Hyeong, you’re not staying around right?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah..?” Jaebeom replied bewilderedly to the younger man’s question. “Could you do me a favor?” Jinyoung continued with a toss of his hair back, restoring it to its usual neat style. “Convince Y/N to take a cab with you home. We live in the same street anyway.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What???” Jaebeom replied, his confusion mounting even more at the same time that Yugyeom coughed under his breath - “Simp.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the both of them, throwing a well aimed cup sleeve in Yugyeom’s direction while at it. “She’s barely slept since yesterday and her motor skills are only functioning due to the several cups of coffee she has in her system. I’d rather not let her take the bus if we don’t want a repeat from last time.” At this, Jinyoung and Yugyeom simultaneously shared a wince at a collective memory that Jaebeom was not privy too. “What happened last time???” He questioned the elder of the two who continued cleaning up their mess from the table and packing up his belongings. “She overslept at the bus and ended up going down the wrong stop. It took her mother multiple calls and several attempts at accessing Y/N’s Find My Phone, for us to locate that she was in Euljiro of all places.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay, then why don’t you have the maknae do it? <em>I just met her.</em>” Jaebeom reasoned out to Jinyoung incredulously. “Why the fuck would she agree to ride a cab with me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well for starters, that moron over there still has another practical to attend to.” Jinyoung began, facing his hyeong completely, his laptop bag slung over his shoulders. “Two, she knows you already so I doubt she’d freak out if you asked at the off chance you encounter her again. Just do it for me please, hyeong. I’ll even reimburse your cab fare when I get back home.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Fine.” Jaebeom relented when Jinyoung directed at him his patented puppy dog pout he perfected with another of their dorm mates, Jackson Wang. “I don’t even know why you couldn’t have just told her to take a cab in the first place instead of all this covertness.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s cause noona is stubborn.” Yugyeom piped up unhelpfully from where he came up to stand next to Jaebeom. “She tends to do the exact opposite of what you ask her to do when she’s being wilful. Now why does that sound really familiar?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Fuck off, or else I’m going to dump all of Nora’s shedding in your bed.” Jinyoung threatened Yugyeom in contract to the serene smile he directed at them both. “I have an integrated marketing communication plan to pitch in ten minutes. I’ll see you later at home. Text me, JB hyeong.” He then briskly turned away from the two of them, not giving Jaebeom any opportunity to back out. “Aish.” Jaebeom hissed under his breath, roughly running a hand through his hair in mild exasperation. “Don’t worry hyeong. I’m sure Sijin noona hasn’t gotten very far.” Yugyeom consoled him with a pat to his back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sijin?” Jaebeom repeated with a furrow of his brow. “I thought she said her name was Y/N/?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ah, I forgot you don’t go here.” Yugyeom said in dawning realization. “It’s what everyone calls her at school. Mark hyeong gave her that nickname as a joke and it’s sort of caught on with the rest of the school.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<span class="s1">시진</span>? Why?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s a pun hyeong made. She-Jin. Jinyoung hyeong’s female version.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I see an insurmountable problem.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw this clip on YouTube where a couple of guys from New York called Jaebeom an e-boy and I have not been the same ever since. Like 190819 Jaebeom was peak e-boy for me. I'm sure there were a couple more looks but it's what comes to my mind. </p><p>Chapter title is from Midnight in Paris. </p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing their banter. It's been awhile since I wrote something like this, so it was great coming up with this scene. Also, peep the anxious lower classmen I just name dropped. </p><p>Let me know what you think and thank you so much for reading!</p><p>Image credits to: Something Good (with GOT7 JB)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Did I really come back from Ilsan just to be ordered around by Park Jinyoung? </em>Jaebeom thought to himself sourly as he walked back to the entrance of Jinyoung and Jackson’s college building in Kyung Her University. <em>Then again, I’ve been doing it begrudgingly since we were 15, so what’s new? </em>He snorted under his breath at this self-deprecating thought while moving past the throng of university students making their way inside the building. Hidden behind the sunglasses he pilfered from their favorite Thai exchange student, Jaebeom eyed the crowd of students to look for the familiar emerald hoodie of Jinyoung’s that Y/N was still wearing. It wasn’t long ago since Jinyoung’s friend departed from the library before him but he couldn’t be sure how fast the girl walked. Just as he was about to give up and text Jinyoung that it was too late, a male student groaning “Sijin noona~” caught Jaebeom’s attention.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And there, right near the entrance were the female guard who greeted him stood sentry, was Y/N - her body swaying precariously on her feet while a guy over six feet was talking her ear off in anxiousness. “I don’t know what else to do. I’ve submitted numerous proposals to hyeong already but he keeps dismissing them. We only have a few weeks left before the open house and I’m running out of ideas already! Just please, please help me.” Jaebeom eyed the two figures curiously as he approached them, wondering what the guy could need to an obviously exhausted Y/N who looks dead on her feet. “Could we talk about this tomorrow?” Y/N slowly replied, sweater paws covering her mouth as she let out a huge yawn. “Jinyoung-ah’s busy anyway so I doubt he’d notice if you don’t give him another proposal within the day.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But noona, it’s <em>hyeong</em>. He’d <em>know</em>.” The lanky guy bemoaned to her, not getting the slightest hint of the exhaustion Y/N was showing nor her feet finally giving away to her tiredness. Luckily, Jaebeom had been keeping an eye on them as he neared where they were standing and was quick enough to grab Y/N’s elbow to keep her standing. “Oh.” Y/N muttered in surprise, glancing up to meet Jaebeom’s eyes with a sheepish grin. “Thanks.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I thought you were heading home to hibernate.” At Jaebeom’s pointed remark to Y/N, the guy across from them finally took in Y/N’s sallow complexion and the deep bags under her eyes. He bit his lower lip and apologized to Y/N with a grimace. “Sorry noona. I didn’t really notice that you were really, really tired. I was too busy panicking over the university’s open house that I couldn’t focus on anything else.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Seriously? It took for this guy,” Y/N cocked a head in Jaebeom’s direction who was still holding her up from the elbow he was holding. “- for you to finally notice that I’m basically a zombie right now??? Ugh. I’m telling your girlfriend you’ve been harassing me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Noona!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nope. You’ve been an ass. You’re lucky Jaebeom-ssi saved me or else I would have sic Jackson on you too not just Hye Yoon.” Jaebeom raised an eyebrow at the mention of his dorm mate’s name and glanced down curiously at the girl leaning on him. In contrast to his reaction, the tall guy’s face drained at hearing Jackson’s name and continued making pleas towards his noona.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m joking. Don’t get your panties in a twist Kim Seok Woo. Jackson’s all bark, he’s perfectly harmless.” Knowing Jackson as long as he has, Jaebeom felt dubious at Y/N’s assurance to the younger man who seemed to share the same sentiment as him, judging by the look of disbelief Seok Woo shot her way. “Anyway, I’ll go over what you have later. I just need to sleep right now so email me your plans and I’ll comment on it. I’ll screen your proposal to make sure it’ll be Jinyoung approved. Okay?” Seok Woo sighed in relief and nodded enthusiastically in agreement. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He then turned to Jaebeom to thank him as well when it finally dawned on Seok Woo that he has no idea who Jaebeom is in the first place. Taking pity on the guy who looks like he’s at the end of his wits with whatever task Jinyoung had him do, Jaebeom helpfully supplied his name to the floundering younger man with a slight bow. “Lim Jaebeom. It’s nice to meet you.” Seok Woo mechanically mimicked Jaebeom with a greeting of his own before his eyes slowly trailed back to Y/N questioningly. “<span class="s1">남친</span>?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Fuck off.” Y/N groaned in annoyance, removing her elbow from Jaebeom’s hold to take a swipe at Seok Woo who easily dodged her fist. “Does Jinyoung hyeong know you’re cheating on him?” Seok Woo teased, his apparent anxiousness evaporating at the promise of Y/N’s help in shaping up his proposal for Jinyoung. “For fuck’s sake.” She hissed in exasperation. “He’s Jinyoung’s best friend.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Noona! How could you do that to Jinyoung hyeong???” Seok Woo retorted, scandalized with a hand over his heart. “You’re cheating on him with his best friend???”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Keep this up and I’m not going to help you.” Seok Woo suddenly straightened up from Y/N’s threat and pressed his lips into a faux innocent smile. “Oh look at that! I forgot I have classes. It was nice meeting you Jaebeom-ssi. Bye Sijin noona!” And before Y/N can take back her promise of help, Seok Woo gave them a final wave and bolted out of the corridor. <em>Smart move</em>. Jaebeom thought in slight amusement. “God, was I that annoying at his age?” Y/N lamented with a shake of her head. “He doesn’t look <em>that</em> young.” Jaebeom pointed out with a furrow of his brow.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, he’s only a year below me.” Jaebeom rolled his eyes at her offhand reply. “Thanks by the way for catching me. Falling on my ass isn’t really high on my agenda list for today.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s fine.” He waved off with a slight nod. “I thought you would’ve been in a bus heading home by now.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, as you’ve seen. I was held up, so…” Y/N replied with a shrug of her shoulders, the air around the two of them suddenly turning awkward without Seok Woo’s anxious babble acting as buffer. “I guess I’ll… see you around?” She nodded to herself, inching slowly around to turn towards the building’s exit, only halting at Jaebeom’s call of, “Wait!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do you… want to… uh - share a cab with me?” He haltingly asked, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. “What?” Y/N replied, her eyes blinking in surprise.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What?” Jaebeom repeated after her automatically, unsure as to what to respond to her question. They stared at each other for a few beats at a standstill. “Did Jinyoung put you up to this?” She added suspiciously at Jaebeom’s awkward silence. “No.” Jaebeom immediately retorted, internally grimacing at how fake he sounded. <em>Park Jinyoung, you fucking owe me for this. </em>“No, I was just thinking… I was going to take a cab home anyway because of my back thing and I thought… since you’re tired, maybe we can... you know…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Know what?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“- share a cab?” Jaebeom continued, lying through his teeth and hoping that she couldn’t see through it. He shifted uncomfortably at the deadpan stare from Y/N and cleared his throat at her silence. “So? Do you want to share… or not?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How are you so sure we’re even going the same direction?” She asked with a cock of her brow, her arms crossing in front of her. “What if I lived in a completely different area from you? Don’t you think it would cost us more to share a cab instead of me taking the bus home? Do you even know where I live?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Uhhh…” Jaebeom uttered, realizing belatedly that he underestimated Yugyeom’s caution at her stubbornness. Taking pity at Jaebeom’s internal struggle, Y/N finally relented and said, “Okay. Let’s go share a cab.” She beckoned him to follow her out of the building without another word and Jaebeom trailed after her with a deep sigh while coming up with ways Jinyoung can pay him back for this favor. He watched Y/N warily as she smiled sunnily at the female security guard who bid her a warm goodbye and then stared incredulously as the same female guard turned a complete 180 on him, stonily reprimanding him for not wearing the guest pass she issued him earlier. Y/N snorted at the disgruntled look Jaebeom was sporting, grinning at the glare he directed her way once he was finally done with the female security guard. “Come on e-boy, taxi stand’s this way.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What’d you just call me?” Jaebeom questioned her in slight irritation. “E-boy.” Y/N replied primly, smiling at him dopily over her shoulder. “I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that since I know you’re too tired to think straight.” He told her through gritted teeth, chin jutting out slightly in his annoyance. “Ohh, it really does jut out when you’re mad.” Y/N giggled at the irritated look Jaebeom directed at her. “What?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Your chin.” She simply replied with a sweater paw waving at his face’s general direction. “Bam Bamie mentioned that it does that when you’re upset. Although I don’t get why you’re mad. You’re like the text book definition of an e-boy.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, I’m not.” Jaebeom refuted heatedly to which Y/N merely raised both her eyebrows at him before giving his head to toe black outfit a once over. Jaebeom gritted his teeth, internally regretting his choice of outfit today - from the earrings he was sporting, the chain across his tight black jeans, the numerous silver rings adorning his hands, down to the stud in his nose. “Sureee. Anyway, our ride’s here. This one’s on me.” Jaebeom can feel his frustration bubbling up as Y/N continued giving him whiplash at how their conversation was turning out. “No, it’s not.” He retorted as he slid inside after her, dumping his knapsack on his lap unceremoniously. “Nope. <em>I’m</em> paying.” She replied without even looking in his direction, slumping her tired form against the car door to watch the scenery passing them by. “Do me a favor though? I might doze off, so could you make sure to get the receipt from the driver before we get off. You know, to reimburse it and all.” Jaebeom was about to argue against Y/N’s instructions when it clicked in his head what she was implying. He stared at her lightly dozing figure and slightly winced at seeing why people in her school have taken to calling her Jinyoung’s female version. Stubborn to a fault, witty, and sly, these are just some of the traits Jaebeom noticed that Y/N shares with his long time best friend. <em>As irritating as this has been at least Y/N’s helped me make sure to get compensated by Jinyoung for all the trouble he’s put me through. </em>Jaebeom thought to himself wryly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We stumbled on a view that’s tailor-made for two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! It's been awhile since I last posted. I had some difficulty writing the follow up chapter but I managed to pull through. I hope you enjoy it :D </p><p>GOT7 IS MAKING ANOTHER COMEBACK!!!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!!!! ARE YOU GUYS AS EXCITED AS I AM???? OMG THE TEASER VIDEO JUST ABOUT KILLED ME FIVE SECONDS IN. </p><p> </p><p>Chapter title is from La La Land which made Jaebeom bawl his eyes out apparently. </p><p>Image Credits: I found Jaebeom's thirst trap of a photo from WeHeartIt. I can't find the original source T.T if you know where this photo came from, please let me know so I can credit them properly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">                                                 </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Steam followed Jaebeom out of the bathroom as he stepped out after his shower; his face turned downward while he roughly dried his hair with the towel slung across his shoulders. A tiny “Holy shit.” and cries of “Jaebeom hyeong!!!” throughout the living room was what alerted to Jaebeom that there might be someone else inside their house aside from his rowdy dorm mates. Jaebeom froze from where he was standing and he glanced uneasily towards their living room where he was met by the sight of the three maknaes rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. Mark whose eyes still has not strayed from the game on his phone was grinning in amusement while Jinyoung stood imperiously at their doorway in front of a blushing Y/N who was looking up at their ceiling. When it finally dawned on Jaebeom that Y/N has caught sight of him in the nude, he hastily covered himself haphazardly with the towel he was drying his hair with and hissed, “Yah!” at the three hyenas who still would not let up their laughter at his predicament. “Quit laughing!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Put some pants on!” Jinyoung retorted back, eyes narrowing dangerously while trying to valiantly shield Y/N from seeing more of Jaebeom’s nude form. A silent argument ensued between the two consisting of narrowed eyes and pointed looks but eventually Jaebeom gave in and hurriedly beat a retreat to the safety of his room. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to say the last word, Jinyoung called after him pointedly, “This is why I keep telling you not to walk around naked in the dorm!” This proved to be hilarious to the rest of the maknaes as they doubled over in laughter, their voices permeating inside the confines of his room even through his closed door. Jaebeom leaned against his door and closed his eyes tightly, cheeks burning in embarrassment. He buried his face in his damp towel and screamed silently before straightening up to finally don on some clothes. He tossed his damp towel in the general direction of his bed as he made his way towards his rack of clothes. He winced when he heard the distinct hiss from his Siamese cat lounging on his bed and he grinned sheepishly at Nora who poked her head from the mound of damp towel covering her form. The look she shot Jaebeom’s way was enough indication to him that his pet was none too pleased at his antics and with a swish of her tail, Nora jumped up to the open windowsill of his bedroom. “Yah! Nora, you can’t just wander off!” He scolded after her, trying to catch Nora but it was too late as the Siamese already landed at the garden outside their dorm. Pulling on his favorite red Vetements hoodie over a plain white shirt and black jeans, Jaebeom hurriedly stepped out of his room to run after Nora before she gets too far from their place. In his haste, he didn’t notice that Yugyeom was passing by the front of his door and collided with the maknae. “Ah! Hyeong!” Yugyeom whined, rubbing his elbow where Jaebeom bumped into him. “What’s with the hurry? And here we all thought you were going to lock yourself up in your room after flashing Y/N noona with your bits until she leaves later.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What? Why would I - forget it. My window wasn’t closed properly and Nora’s gotten out of the dorm.” Jaebeom replied distractedly, ignoring completely the latter part of what Yugyeom said. Yugyeom furrowed his eyebrows at him in confusion but before he can add in another word, the older of the two turned around to rush outside. He was already by their front door when he heard the distinct plaintive purr of his cat coming from their kitchen. His hands froze from where he was putting on his trainers and stood up, straining to hear more of Nora’s purr.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Instead of Norah’s purr, Jaebeom heard Jinyoung’s baritone make an equally plaintive whine from their kitchen. “Why?” Relief flooded him when his pet purred in reply to Jinyoung’s question. “Nyoung-ah” Jaebeom called out, toeing off his shoes to se them back to its original place in their doorway. “Is that Nora with you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course it’s Nora. Do we have any other felines in this household?” Jinyoung tartly called out to him. “He thought Nora ran away! I was going to tell him that Nora went inside through the back door but he couldn’t wait.” Yugyeom hollered at the end of the hallway from his shared room with Bambam as some sort of explanation on Jaebeom’s behalf. Various things being roughly tossed to the floor followed this which everyone inside the house dutifully ignored. “Why would she run away?” Jinyoung questioned Jaebeom as he entered the kitchen, stark relief evident in his face as he caught sight of his cat curled up in Y/N’s arms while Jinyoung scratched her behind the ears. “I see you’ve mercifully decided on wearing some clothes.” His best friend added dryly with a nod to his hoodie. If Jinyoung noticed that he’s wrapped up in more clothes than usual, the younger one mercifully didn’t comment on it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I forgot that I left my window open and she got out before I could stop her.” Jaebeom explained, feigning ignorance to the rest of what Jinyoung said. If Jaebeom was hoping that Jinyoung would let the issue drop just like that, he was sorely mistaken. After all, this <em>was</em> Jinyoung who Jaebeom’s speaking to. Being the so-called mom of their group, he’s perfected the art of nagging for a reason. Jaebeom was reaching out to Y/N to get to Nora when Jinyoung told him pointedly, “Aren’t you forgetting something hyeong?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Uh…” Jaebeom supplied hesitantly. “Can I have my cat back?” His clear attempt at deflection proved futile though, judging by the unimpressed look Jinyoung gave him. Y/N pressed her lips tightly in an attempt to mask her amusement at the two friend’s stand off; with Jinyoung saying exasperatedly, “Try again.” to Jaebeom who in turn, glowered at his insistence. If it were anyone else from their dorm who was at the receiving end of Jaebeom’s glare, they would have backed down immediately. But Jinyoung with his years of arguing with Jaebeom growing up isn’t as easily cowed and merely raised an eyebrow at his hyeong. A few tense beats passed as the two refused to back down, until Y/N elbowed Jinyoung at his side with a roll of her eyes and said, “Yah, stop it. It’s fine. It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve seen someone’s dick.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wait, what?!” Jaebeom recoiled in embarrassment as Jinyoung simultaneously rounded back at her accusingly, “You said you didn’t see a thing!!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I didn’t see the whole thing!” She retorted back with a shrug. “I looked away as soon as I saw flesh and you were quick enough to shield me from seeing… you know, more.” She grinned at them sheepishly and cuddled Nora to her chest closely when she was met with the sight of Jinyoung pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation and Jaebeom turning beet red at reliving his embarrassing moment.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">To Jaebeom’s horror though, the awkwardness that followed her explanation only served to fluster Y/N more which... resulted in her trying to reassure him in vain that seeing him in the nude is not that big of a deal. “It’s fine! It’s just dick! Granted I’ve never seen dick-dick. Just, text book dick. But it’s still dick. Right?… Does porn count? Not that I watch porn or anything... but I have seen one on a dare. So I guess I have seen dick-dick? So it’s totally fine. Right?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You just said dick, seven times.” Jinyoung flatly intoned to her. And to add salt to Jaebeom’s injured pride, the rest of their housemates decided to come back from wherever they came from at that very moment, lugging in boxes filled with food and drinks to the kitchen. The awkwardness surrounding the three of them wasn’t lost on the new arrivals and prompted Mark, the eldest of their group, to ask, “What’s wrong with Jaebeom?” curiously at Jinyoung and Y/N, while he set down the box of food he was carrying on their counter. “He looks like he’s about to pop out a vein.” Youngjae pointed out, eyeing Jaebeom’s flushed face worriedly. “Is it because it’s the first time in months that someone from the opposite gender has seen him in the nude?” Bambam added unhelpfully from the rear of their procession, his teasing remark enough to snap Jaebeom out of whatever stupor he was in after Y/N’s flustered rambling. He gave their second youngest a warning look and bit out, “Shut it. What are you even doing here? It’s Saturday. Aren’t you and Yugyeom supposed to be out by now or something? And what’s he doing, rummaging in your room?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Chill dad,” Bambam replied to Jaebeom in a placating (read: condescending) tone. “Gyeom and I don’t have any plans today. Y/N noona asked us if we could help her out today.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Help her?” asked Jaebeom with a sideways glance at Y/N and Jinyoung whose backs were turned to them as they sifted through the grocery Mark dropped off at the kitchen counter while Mark and Youngjae started pulling out the kitchen utensils and whatnot from their cupboards. Judging by their bent heads and the occasional pointed looks that Jinyoung is directing Y/N’s way, the latter is getting an earful from Jinyoung about her admission moments ago. “For the party!” Yugyeom cheerfully answered from behind Bambam, waving two bags filled with party memorabilia in the air, effectively pulling Jaebeom’s attention back from his best friend and his new study buddy to the two of their youngest dorm mates. He side stepped Bambam and Jaebeom who were crowding the entrance to the kitchen and approached Y/N waving the bags he was carrying excitedly. “Party? What party???” Jaebeom questioned after him, glancing back and forth between Yugyeom’s retreating back and Bambam who threw an arm over his broad shoulders. “I didn’t agree to any party.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t look at me. It was their idea.” Bambam nodded to Y/N and Jinyoung. “They wanted to surprise Jackson hyeong once he gets back home from his trip from Hong Kong.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'm naturally competitive.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another update :D I'm sort of getting the groove back into writing. Maybe it's because of GOT7's new comeback? It's so good that it motivated me to come up with this chapter. </p><p>I really, really enjoyed writing Jaebeom and Bambam's banter. It's fun to see their dynamic of play fighting turn out in a conversation - mostly with Bambam baiting Jaebeom into a reaction (cause that's how I pictured how they are half the time). I hope you enjoy reading and feel free to comment :D I'd love to hear what you think. </p><p>Chapter title is from Match Point.</p><p>Image credits to: adoregot7 from Tenor</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                           </p><p class="p1">“I thought Jackson’s not coming back till tomorrow?” Jaebeom asked Bambam, shrugging off the other’s lanky arm from his shoulders to pick up Nora who was wandering across the kitchen floor. “Eh.” Bambam started with a sniff, brushing invisible lint from his Versace polo shirt. “Apparently his parents went to Australia to visit his older brother and his other friends are out of town. So there’s not much to do for him back at home. He told his coach he’s flying in earlier than the rest of them cause he’s already seen the sights. Cause you know, he <em>lived</em> there.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Did he win? I mean, did he get the best case presentation thing at that business school from Hong Kong?” Jaebeom questioned as he straightened up and took Nora with him to their living room. Bambam gave him a look of disbelief and said, “Course he won. This is <em>Jackson</em> we’re talking about. He either charms the pants off of his panel or makes their jaw drop at his presentation. Why’d you think noona and Jinyoung hyeong are pulling out all the stops to surprise him?” The young Thai rolled his eyes at Jaebeom as they simultaneously flopped down at their beaten up couch, leaving the preparations of the party to the rest of the household converging in their kitchen. “You’d know this if you just bothered reading our group chat.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Who even has the time to back read? You and Gyeom-ah send too much fucking memes.” JB ran a hand over Nora’s back as she burrowed in his lap, apparently already having forgiven Jaebeom for his previous transgression. With a cross of his long legs as he settled down, Bambam shook his head at the elder’s grouching. “And why’s she planning the party and not Mark Hyeong? Isn’t this you know, the shit they do normally?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ugh. <em>This</em> is why you back read the chat hyeong. They’re off.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“They’re off… as in on a break.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Again???”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yep.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What is it this time?” Jaebeom shot an exasperated glanced at the eldest of their group who was now in the middle of showing Youngjae how to cut up some random vegetable in their kitchen. Yugyeom who went back out to the living room after talking to Y/N about the decorations, cocked his head at the sight of them and sent a quizzical look to his best friend. “He just found out about Mark and Jackson’s break.” Bambam replied to Yugyeom’s silent question with a put upon sigh. Jaebeom shot him a dirty look and dug a sharp elbow at the Thai’s side, making Bambam yelp and jump up from their couch. “Why’re you surprised? Jaebeom hyeong hates back reading. That’s why we have to tag him if we need to call out his attention.” Yugyeom asked Bambam in bewilderment. “Thank you. At least someone gets it.” Jaebeom’s word of thanks went unnoticed as Yugyeom continued on talking, his focus preoccupied with the streamers he was pulling out of the bag he brought out from his room. “Either that or whenever dinner or food crops in the conversation. Or! When someone made a mess in the house and he can’t call us to nag so he bombards the chat until Jinyoung hyeong gets annoyed at him and takes him out from the group chat.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you, Yugyeom-ah. We got your point.” Jaebeom replied dryly to the grinning maknae. “Can somebody please tell me now why the fuck they’re on a break for the millionth time?” The two youngest of their household shared a commiserating look over the streamers they’re about to hang up in their living room, and winced as they recalled why Mark and Jackson were on a break this time. “Well,” Yugyeom started hesitantly. “- Mark dropped Jackson’s FaceTime call a few days ago to play Among Us with Jae and the other guys from his Engineering department. Jacks got mad and ranted at the chat about it which made Mark hyeong mad especially when he was about to apologize about dropping Jacks’ call. He said that Jacks didn’t have to air out their dirty laundry every time they have a fight.” Bambam continued with a scrunch of his nose. Jaebeom closed his eyes briefly feeling a headache coming on after the news that the two shared to him about Mark and Jackson. <em>Maybe I should’ve taken a longer leave of absence? </em>He mused to himself which he immediately shot down since he’s about maxed out the allowed number of leaves from his university. <em>Lucky me</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mark and Jackson is that couple that’s really disgustingly cute at being in love. They’re also equally frustrating whenever they’re on a snit with each other. Having been together for the longest time as childhood sweethearts, both their families were already used to the on-off again status of their relationship; usually passing off the role of mediator to Jaebeom and Jinyoung when the fight gets bad. As Mark’s younger brother, Joey, sunnily puts it, “They’re <em>your</em> problem now.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m guessing Jinyoung-ah and I have to run interference again?” He followed up to the two in slight exasperation who were now sticking their respective ends of the streamer up at the wall behind their TV. Yugyeom looked over his shoulder and replied distractedly, “What? Oh, no. Noona got it already. She talked to Mark hyeong about it. The party’s like an ice breaker for the two and Mark hyeong got Jackson hyeong that customized cap that he’s been eyeing for ages as part of his apology.” Jaebeom’s brows shot up at this and he looked over at their kitchen where Y/N’s back was turned to the rest of them as she started a fire for their wok. She glanced back at Jinyoung and pointed with a spatula at a plate of freshly chopped vegetables cut up by Youngjae, saying something indecipherable for Jaebeom to hear. Jaebeom continued on watching them as Jinyoung dried his hands at the apron he was wearing after washing and cutting up some chicken. He observed Jinyoung grabbing the plate she asked for and brought it over to her. The two conversed as Y/N started sautéing the chopped vegetables while Jinyoung stood next to her, looking over the wok where she was cooking. “That’s nice of her.” He then commented to Yugyeom and Bambam, although his tone of voice says anything but that. “I didn’t know she and Mark were close. I thought she and Jinyoung were just study buddies.” He added idly, eyes still trained on Y/N’s back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Uh, she’s close with everyone?” Bambam replied, throwing a look of confusion at Jaebeom. “Although Jacks insists he’s the favorite.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“She is? Since when?” Jaebeom shot back in similar confusion. “This is like the second time I met her.” Suddenly, comprehension dawned on Bambam and Yugyeom’s features and they both looked on at him pityingly, much to Jaebeom’s annoyance. Yugyeom who by then was sitting cross-legged on their floor pumping air into brightly colored balloons, mused out loud, “We keep forgetting that you went back home for months to recover from your back injury.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s cause it always feels like Jaebeom hyeong’s constant nagging is around us even when he’s far away.” Bambam commented snidely as he worked on lining up gold foil balloons next to Yugyeom that spells out, CONGRATULATIONS. “In a good way!” He hurriedly added when it looked like Jaebeom was about to stand up to whoop his ass for that wisecrack. “So she got close with everyone while I was at Ilsan?” Jaebeom asked Yugyeom, pointedly ignoring Bambam’s presence but silently promising himself to beat up the Thai’s ass when he least expects it. “Sort of?” Yugyeom shot a questioning look at Bambam who nodded in agreement. “But from what I can remember, she knew Jack-jackie hyeong the longest cause Taecyeon hyeong introduced them when Jackson hyeong moved in here back in his first year. That’s why he insists that he’s the favorite. Although, truthfully she babies Youngjae hyeong the most out of all of us.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay… so Jackson introduced her to Jinyoung-ah? Aren’t they in the same course?” Jaebeom said slowly, trying to mentally follow what Yugyeom was telling him. “Shouldn’t they know each other already by the time we met Jackson? Cause if I remember correctly, Jinyoung-ah and I moved in here by the middle of the first semester of his first year.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh! That’s where the best part comes in.” Bambam answered for Yugyeom, grinning maniacally while his best friend let out a guffaw. “What? What is it?!” Jaebeom questioned them impatiently as the two tried to get a hold of themselves. Yugyeom coughed behind a closed fist once he’s managed to control his sniggering, “Jinyoungie hyeong knew Y/N already before you guys met Jackson hyeong. The thing is, he absolutely hated her back in their first year. Remember “She Devil”?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Memories of Jinyoung ranting about some girl from his year that he not so nicely nicknamed, She Devil, all came back to Jaebeom. “Y/N is She Devil???” He repeated back to two, this bit of information flooring him much to their growing amusement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. This is such a weird joke.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                </p>
<p class="p1">Growing up from Jinhae, then moving to Ilsan before the start of his high school, Park Jinyoung was always known to be the star pupil wherever he is. With his adorable eye whiskers, polite mannerisms, and intelligence born out of studying hard, Jinyoung was the dream student of every teacher who taught him. He was also popular with his classmates and good with sports which is where he met Lim Jaebeom. The latter was about to quit the team to pursue bboying full time which opened a slot for Jinyoung who was encouraged by his father to join the try outs for Sewon High School’s soccer team to meet new friends in his new school. After Jinyoung got the open position from the try outs, he was introduced by their team captain, Jeong Jinwoon, to Jaebeom who the captain only barely managed to convince to stay on as a reserve for Jinyoung’s position.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They didn’t immediately hit it off at the start of their acquaintance. Jaebeom found him too bubbly and a people pleaser while Jinyoung found the elder to be too prickly, hot tempered and standoffish. It was only when Jaebeom channeled his temper at an opposing player who intentionally injured Jinyoung at a game that the two started becoming friends. Small talks during after school practices they occasionally have together led them to realize that they share a lot of hobbies; from reading books to film photography. From there, they slowly started hanging out together beyond their soccer practices that eventually made them inseparable best of friends despite their difference in year level. Outside of their classes, it was difficult to see one without the other. Jaebeom would still go to Jinyoung’s soccer matches to cheer him on and the rest of the team even after Jinwoon finally allowed him to completely quit a year after Jinyoung joined the team. Jinyoung in turn would try to drop by wherever it is Jaebeom is practicing bboy with his crew in Ilsan or Paju and never fails to turn up with Jaebeom’s parents to watch him perform whenever there’s a local competition.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was no surprise to everyone who knew them that by the time Jinyoung graduated high school, he’d take up his Jaebeom hyeong’s invitation to follow after him in Seoul where Jaebeom was enrolled at Konkuk University as a Film and Animation major while still pursuing bboying in his down time. Deciding to pursue Journalism for his undergraduate degree, Jinyoung enrolled himself at Kyung Hee University where he got a scholarship due to being his batch’s valedictorian. And like his stay in his previous schools, Jinyoung easily found himself as the department’s favorite in no time.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">That is, until he noticed that another name was cropping up in the praises his professors would give him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It all started when he submitted a paper for his English Lit professor who commented that Jinyoung has chosen the same book as another girl in his other class. “Great mind thinks alike, right?” His professor jokingly told him as he surrendered the paper on Call Me By Your Name by André Aciman that he painstakingly wrote ever since he got the assignment. If Jinyoung was disappointed at learning that he wasn’t as original as he’d hoped at his chosen book, he didn’t let it on and just smiled politely at his professor. And then, bit by bit, he’d hear professors and students alike comment at how he and this mystery girl were neck and neck in terms of academics. Numerous professors nagging at the rest of his classmates would use him and this girl as model students that they should emulate. Beadle positions were understood to be handed to Jinyoung and this girl every time a new semester comes around as they were the most responsible students of their batch despite being in different block sections.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Jinyoung by nature, was a very patient and understanding person. He’d have to be considering he was best friends with someone whose temper ran quicker than spilled water. Someone had to reel Jaebeom back from his temper before fists started flying and his infamous chin juts out in anger. He was patient but he also had his limits. And when he reaches that limit, Jinyoung can get meaner and pettier than Jaebeom on his worst day. In hindsight, it didn’t help that professors and their peers found it entertaining and fascinating to pit Jinyoung against this mystery girl to see who’s better. A side comment about how this girl from the other block section aced a practical or quiz better than him suddenly grated on his nerves. It all came to a head when Jinyoung found out that he would be competing against this girl for the position of Orientation Seminar Committee Head that he coveted ever since the start of freshman year.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">By the time he and Jaebeom decided to move out of their respective dorms and look for an apartment together (at the insistence of their mothers who thought that it was much more convenient to visit them together rather than apart) he was already holding a petty grudge against his female year mate. Jinyoung can admit to himself that the nickname he created for his so-called contemporary or rival wasn’t the best that he could come up with. It wasn’t also very nice of him to constantly rant and think ill about her when they haven’t even properly met yet. But with the pressure of doing well to make his parents proud, to maintain his high grades to not lose his scholarship as well as ensuring that he has a well rounded university life, Jinyoung thinks that he’s allowed at least this to vent out his frustrations. Plus, doesn’t <em>She</em> <em>Devil</em> have a satisfying ring to it when you’re upset? It’s certainly above cussing which Jinyoung still adamantly tries to refrain from despite Jaebeom suddenly using them as punctuation marks to his sentences ever since he moved to Seoul.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">When he and Jaebeom met up with their old soccer team captain’s family friend, Ok Taecyeon and his excitable cousin from Hong Kong about a house in between their universities that Taecyeon was renting out, Jackson Wang had no idea about this one-sided beef Jinyoung had with the <em>She Devil</em>. It was only three weeks in from the day Jaebeom and Jinyoung moved in the house that Jackson heard Jinyoung utter this nickname in irritation for the first time. Around this time, Jackson had already professed his undying platonic love for Jinyoung being the same age as he is (“ You’re so pretty I’d ask you out but! - I’m a very, very happily taken man. Mark’s quiet but has a mean jealous streak. He knows martial arts! Look how pretty he is!” Jackson gushed to Jinyoung in a drunken rambling haze over bottles of soju that they have been drinking at Taecyeon’s house now turned into a dorm for the three of them.) and had no idea at the mess he’d find himself in months later when Jinyoung finds out that not only was <em>She Devil</em> their neighbor but also a friend of Jackson’s. How was Jackson supposed to know that the <em>She Devil</em>Jinyoung is pertaining to was the very girl he’d play with in the neighborhood playground whenever he visits Taecyeon for the summer?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was the start of the summer before their sophomore year when the results for the Orientation Seminar Committee Head was released. Jinyoung unlike Jaebeom, decided to stay back in Seoul instead of going home for the break since he was positive that he’d get the Head position. And sure enough, he received a call from the previous Head congratulating him as the next school year’s OrSem Committee Head. Riding on the high of having the one-up on his so-called rival, Jinyoung invites Jackson along to buy ice cream at the store near their house. “What’s got you so happy to treat me ice cream Park Gae?” Jackson inquired after his friend who was leisurely walking beside him. “Hmm?” Jinyoung sent a fond smile at his new friend who was latched onto his arm in giddy excitement over ice cream as they neared the entrance to the convenience store. “Did I not tell you? I got the OrSem Committee Head position. I’m in a celebratory mood.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh? Congratulations Park Gae! I’m glad you got it!” The other congratulated him profusely with wide puppy eyes. “I didn’t know you applied for that position too. My childhood friend told me she also submitted an application for it. Guess they liked you more than Y/N, huh? Aren’t you in Journalism too? You must know my friend, she’s the funniest and oddest girl ever.” Jackson who was pushing open the door to the store did not notice Jinyoung freezing a few steps in front of the convenience store. “Y/N? As in Y/N Y/L/N? Journalism major, from Block B, in our year?” Jinyoung questioned after Jackson with narrowed eyes. “You know her? I’m sure you do. You’re like Mr. Congeniality.” Jackson teased him, unaware of the storm brewing in the horizon. “What’re you doing over there silly? The ice cream is calling.” Jackson tugged at Jinyoung’s sleeve to drag him inside the store. They stopped though at the sight of a girl standing a few paces before them paying for the items in her arms. She turned to glance in their direction when the store’s bell chimed after the door closed behind Jackson and Jinyoung. “Speak of the devil.” Jackson grinned at the girl who was blinking at them owlishly, smiling curiously at the two of them while returning Jackson’s wave with a shy one of her own. “Look Jinyoung! It’s Y/N!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GOT7 IS BACK!!! Last Piece and the other members' songs are so good &lt;3</p>
<p>The excitement from the whole thing really helped in making this update. This is more of like a flash back leading up to how Jinyoung and the OC met. But there's also a bit on how Jaebeom and Jinyoung met as well as how they became best friends. </p>
<p>Chapter title this time around is from one of Jinyoung's favorite movies, About Time. But I think Jaebeom mentioned seeing this film as well in a live from before. </p>
<p>Image credit to: GotBangtanBoys from Tenor</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I'm home.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello, friends!</p>
<p>I'm back with another chapter. If it's not obvious enough, I don't have any betas so forgive me if there are any grammatical or spelling errors T.T</p>
<p>Chapter title is from Whisper of the Heart. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this new update and feel free to let me know what you think :D </p>
<p>Image credit to: Tenor for the Markson GIF (I can't find the person who made the GIF, sorry!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                   </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">“And that’s how they became friends?” Jaebeom clarified as Bambam and Yugyeom wrapped up their story on how Jinyoung met Y/N. “Didn’t you just say it happened last year?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Not exactly.” Yugyeom put down the foil balloon he was pumping full of air and cocked his head sideways pensively. “I think they only really, genuinely became friends last semester when they shared an elective together.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That’s cause Jinyoung hyeong refuses to admit that he completely got her wrong.” Bambam cut in in a bored tone which their youngest nodded to in solemn agreement. “He hates being wrong just as much as he loves to gloat when he’s right.” Jaebeom shot the two a warning look even though he internally agrees that Jinyoung tends to be like that. From the eye rolls that he received from the two, it was obvious that they knew what was going through his mind. <em>Brats.</em> “Also, Jackson kind of forced them to hang out together. He kept making them study together whenever the three of them are miraculously available at school.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Then there’s the whole OrSem thing.” Yugyeom mused pensively. “OrSem? Didn’t Jinyoung adopt you from there?” Jaebeom pointed out curiously. “The jury is still out whether Jinyoung hyeong’s decision was worth it or not.” Bambam teased Yugyeom who maturely stuck out his tongue at the young Thai. “Not everyone has an ultra-rich, ultra-nice cousin who’d look for a place on their behalf before they move countries.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Anyway…” Their maknae continued with a pointed look at his best friend. “They’ve been good friends since last semester. Although you really should’ve been there to see Jinyoung hyeong’s existential crisis when Y/N admitted that she looked up to him.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Bambam-ah, am I a horrible person?” Bambam mimicked Jinyoung’s smooth baritone. Yugyeom as always easily picked up his best friend’s line of thought and added, “How could I have said those things about <em>such</em> a nice person?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How come I’m just finding out about this now???”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Beats me.” The two youngest chorused together much to their thrilled surprised. “Jinx! First to dab wins!” They promptly said to each other before dabbing their flailing arms excessively - Bambam throwing his long legs in the mix in a failed move to use them to dab instead of his arms. Jaebeom held in a long suffering sigh when it looked like he wasn’t about to get a straight answer from them and just let the two go about their crack head hijinks. Instead, he mulled over what Bambam and Yugyeom told him about Y/N and Jinyoung’s friendship as well as how it started out.<em> I can’t believe that she’s </em><b><em>She Devil</em></b>. Jaebeom thought, unable to wrap his head around Y/N being the same person that Jinyoung hated with a passion. He can imagine Jinyoung pulling his perfected “I’m such a goody two shoes face” with a matching pout that grated on his nerves back when they were still in high school and saying in his faux innocent tone, “<em>Hated</em> is such a strong word hyeong.” <em>Look at how the tables have turned</em>. He scoffed internally as he recalled his best friend sticking to Y/N’s side and do whatever she bids him to do in the kitchen. He was shaken from his thoughts though when Y/N who was about to open their backdoor to throw out the trash they accumulated as they cooked for Jackson’s surprise party, screeched and demanded “What are you doing here?!” at the same time with Jackson who said the same thing as he opened their back door stealthily. “I live here!” The Hong Kongese retorted indignantly just as she replied in a harried tone, “I’m visiting!” They both paused at the door way, frozen on the spot with Jackson still hunched over their door and Y/N holding a half full trash bag. Jinyoung and Youngjae stared bug-eyed at the two of them while Yugyeom and Bambam hurriedly stood up, trying valiantly to block Jackson’s view from the living room with their lanky forms. Jaebeom in turn stood up from his seat and shoved as many balloons as he can to the back of their couch, casting a wary look around the streamers Yugyeom and Bambom hung up all over the room. The decorations as loud and chaotic as the two people who put them up.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Mark, who seems to be the only one not gaping from their household at Jackson’s sudden appearance asked his boyfriend calmly, “Jacks, weren’t you supposed to fly in later this afternoon? Jooheon was going to pick you up.” His quiet voice snapped Jackson from his surprise at seeing Y/N but once Mark’s words registered to his head, hurt flashed across his handsome features. He straightened up and dragged his carry on suitcase inside before closing their back door after himself. Jinyoung eyed Jackson’s stiff movements and looked imploringly at Mark, urging the elder to get a move on with his apology. Jackson beat Mark to the punch though, oblivious to the silent conversation between his boyfriend and Park Gae. “I see how it is.” He started with a scowl. “I’m sorry <em>okay</em>? I just missed you and I was upset that you’d rather play games with your friends than come talk to me. So now what? You won’t even pick me up from the airport? You’d have Jooheon do it instead?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“God, you’re such an idiot.” Y/N groaned out loud, fed up with the drama from the two. Without any preamble, she swung the trash bad that she’s carrying towards Jackson’s side. Jackson squawked in affront, and shot a look of disbelief at Y/N while dodging his side away from the trash bag she was swung his way. “Can’t you see that he’s been busy preparing a surprise party to congratulate you?” Jackson stopped jumping away from Y/N’s trash bag and stared wonderingly at Mark who turned quiet at what Jackson was saying awhile ago. He stared resolutely at the chopping board in front of him and nodded his head dejectedly. “Surprise?” Bambam edged in lamely with a wave of his hands that garnered exasperated looks from everyone present. Despite this though, the rest of the people in the kitchen and living room remained silent as the couple finally hashed out their nth fight out in the open. Mark chewed the corner of his lip and looked up at Jackson through his wavy hair that flopped over his eyes while the latter looked around the preparations they made; from the food set out at their kitchen counter to the half unfinished decorations in their living room. “At first it was Y/N’s idea but I really wanted to surprise and congratulate you about winning your competition. So I started looking into how to throw you a surprise party. Y/N and Jinyoung offered to help cook,” Mark explained quietly with a hunch of his shoulders. “- the others offered to decorate, and I got Jooheon to pick you up from the airport so we could surprise you all together once you got home. I’m not really mad at you. I think I was more mad at myself cause it was my fault we fought in the first place.” Although typically quiet and reserved, Mark continued on talking as he found steam to push him to apologize to his boyfriend and childhood sweetheart. “I’m really sorry Gaga.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It seemed like everyone let out a collective sigh when Jackson’s puppy dog pout finally made an appearance, looking doe eyed and smitten at Mark who in turn smiled bashfully up at him. “I’m sorry too!” Jackson cried passionately forgetting propriety altogether, running straight to climb on top of his boyfriend so that he can cuddle and smother him in kisses. “Aaaaand that’s our cue…” Jinyoung pointed out dryly, pushing a horrified Youngjae out of the room as the couple continued their PDA. “Ew.” Bambam muttered, pulling a face in disgust as they were all herded out from the kitchen’s doorway by Jinyoung where he, Jaebeom and Yugyeom congregated to watch the couple reconcile. Y/N followed after them still carrying the trash bag she was about to take outside. “What now?” Youngjae loudly whispered to no one in particular, still eyeing their kitchen in horror as if half expecting to see the couple following after them. “Are we still going to go through the surprise? Cause you know, Jackson hyeong kind of ruined it?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Jaebeom who was used to the youngest turning to him whenever a decision needs to be made in the household was about to instruct them on what to do when Y/N replied adamantly, “Yes.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I did not slave away in the kitchen for nothing. We’re still going through with the plan. Jackson will just have to pretend to be shocked when Bambam records a video of the party for his Insta.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’m holding you to that noona. You promised me good content for my social media since I can’t tour my followers around Chanel’s new showroom in Apgujeong today.” Jinyoung snorted and shot a smirk at Bambam’s direction. “We can’t have Bam’s followers dropping count, now can we?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Of course hyeong. Who do you think sponsors your skincare?” Bambam easily retorted with a grin at his hyeong, clinging his lanky form against Jinyoung’s broader frame much to the amusement of the elder.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll call Jooheon hyeong!” Yugyeom volunteered cheerfully with a wave of his phone before Jaebeom can edge in a word in the conversation. “We were playing games last night so I’m sure he’s still asleep. I’ll tell him Jackson hyeong’s back.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, tell him to drop by too and to bring drinks.” Y/N called after Yugyeom who was about to step out of the house to call Jooheon. He gave a nod in her direction and pressed his phone to his ear, closing their front door after him. “Let’s finish putting up the rest of the decorations while Mark and Jackson does their - uh…. <em>thing</em>.” She wrinkled her nose and nudged Jinyoung’s side with a nod to the badly hidden decorations that Jaebeom, Yugyeom and Bamboo shoved away in their haste to hide their surprise from Jackson. “What did you guys even do?” Jinyoung asked them rhetorically. “It’s a mess in here.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll just take out the trash and come back to help you.” Y/N added to Jinyoung with a raise of the trash bag still in her possession. “You need any help?” He asked after her. “Sunglasses to shield you from seeing those two doing god knows what?” Y/N laughed at Jinyoung’s wry comment and shook her head. “I’m good. I’ll just close my eyes and feel my way towards the back door.” As soon as Y/N left, Jinyoung turned to the others and started directing them on where to put what. “Yah, Kunpimook, do you even know how to spell? Since when was CONGRATULATIONS spelled as CONGRATUALATIONS.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That wasn’t me! Yugyeom strung those together!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Through this all, Jaebeom stood at the thick of things looking every bit disgruntled at the situation. “What’s wrong hyeong?” Youngjae, Jaebeom’s favorite hoobae from university (who Jinyoung’s jokes as their favorite child from the lot) spoke next to him, his arms laden with letter foil balloons that he picked up from the back of their couch. “What? It’s nothing.” He brushed off not wanting to express out loud feeling discomfited at someone else taking charge in their home.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><em>Was I gone that long that so much has changed? </em>Jaebeom brooded in his head, picking up the balloons that Youngjae wasn’t able to get. <em>Or is it just me?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Image Credits:</p><p>- JB by Beomie (https://twitter.com/BEOMIE0106/status/1043029968035311616/photo/1)<br/>- Jinyoung by All at Once (http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/43000000/Jinyoung-got7-43085824-799-1200.jpg)<br/>- Yugyeom from Studio Choom [Be Original] (http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/43000000/Jinyoung-got7-43085824-799-1200.jpg)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>